


Meeting Her Family

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Aches and Healing (Evelyn and Malcolm Series 1) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Malcolm meets Aunt Lucille, and Evelyn's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Her Family

Crimson and gold banners fly high above the mast of the ship that hailed them. "I know that ship!" Isabela exclaims. "It's Trevelyan."

"What do you mean Trevelyan? That could be anyone." Evelyn stares at the ship, trying not to panic. Malcolm wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him.

"I'll keep you safe, love." Malcolm tries to reassure Evelyn. "Go below, chances are that ship is hailing us to do business with Isabela, and they don't know you're here." He quickly kisses her before she hurries to get out of sight.

 

Malcom paces the deck as the other ship pulls alongside. "Permission to come aboard." An older woman calls out.

"Permission granted!" Isabela signals her crew to anchor the plank when it's laid out. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company today, Lucy?" The pirate embraces the other woman. Lucy returns the embrace and laughs, eyeing Malcolm over her shoulder.

"I'm here for my niece." Lucy frowns at Malcolm when he takes a dagger out and stares her down. "You must be Malcolm Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall, or more importantly the man who managed to woo my niece."

"What do you want her for?" Malcolm flexes his hand around his other dagger's hilt.

"Her parents want to see her, and I told them I would arrange a meeting in neutral grounds."

"Why, so they can try to force someone on her, again?" Malcolm glances over at Lucy's ship, taking a quick head count, and measures the chances they have to win if Isabela's crew were to help.

"Has she told you nothing of me?" Lucy's eyebrows rose. "I was the one that trained her to fight, the one who sent her to the conclave."

"You were also the one who told her that she would have to get married eventually, and to try to pick the best of the prats her parents selected for her." Malcolm positions himself between Lucy and the entrance to the hull. "I won't let you take her." He flashes her a confused look when her whole face lights up with a smile.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Lucy stares in awe by the man standing in front of her.

"I do, with all my heart." Malcolm studies Lucy for a moment before sheathing his dagger. "It's her choice in the end, but if she decides to go, I'm coming too."

"Of course, Serah Hawke, I would be honored to have the man who loves my niece in my home."

 

"Bann and Lady Trevelyan," Evelyn bows to them in greeting. They frown at her, disapprovingly as she steps back, reaching for Malcolm's hand. They wait for him to greet them as well, but soon realize that he isn't going to play their game.

"Daughter, we would like to introduce you to your betrothed." Bann Trevelyan gestures to the man standing to his left.

"No." Evelyn says firmly, her expression hardening. She squeezes Malcolm's hand, and he in return, letting her know he isn't going anywhere. "I already have a betrothed, and it certainly isn't that man."

"What, with that man?" Lady Trevelyan's voice drips with disdain as she points toward Malcolm. "The so-called Champion of Kirkwall. An up jumped peasant is not good enough for a Trevelyan. Now quit misbehaving and do as you're told. It was hard enough finding anyone of good stock to accept an offer as it is, after your decision to spoil yourself with that Ferelden Commander." Evelyn only just manages to stop herself from wincing at Cullen being mentioned. She feels anger radiating from Malcolm, and glances over to see his face contorted in rage. Before he can utter a word, Lucille steps in.

"How dare you such things, Blair." The older woman steps between Evelyn and her mother. "I seem to recall that you were not all that pure when your parents made my brother an offer." Blair's face turns crimson, as she openly glares at the family matriarch. "You look like a spoiled five year old that isn't getting her way. And you." Lucille thrusts her index finger in the direction of her nephew. "Your uncle and I have tolerated your poor behavior for too long. The only good that has come from you and your wife is Evelyn. If you dare try to force her to marry someone she doesn't want, you will both be disinherited." Both of Evelyn's parents blanch as they realize that Lucille is sincere in her threat. "And before either of you ask on Serah Hawke here, I find him more than worthy for Evelyn. Now that our meeting is concluded, you two should head on home."

 

"I'm sorry my parents were so awful." Evelyn leans against Malcolm as they look out over the Waking Sea from the balcony attached to their room.

"It's not your fault, love." Malcolm smirks as he remembers one things Evelyn had said to her parents. "So, who's this guy you're betrothed to?" Evelyn pulls away from Malcolm, staring at him wide eyed, a flush creeping up her face. Malcolm pulls her into an embrace, kissing her tenderly before she can start to babble. Nerves fill him as he breaks the kiss. Dropping down on to his knees, Malcolm hears Evelyn gasp, covering her mouth with her hand. "I never truly knew what it is to love someone with all my heart before I met you, Evelyn. Will you marry me?" Evelyn nods, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I don't have a ring to give you."

"That's okay, my love." Evelyn beams at Malcolm, reaching for his hands. A polite cough startles them, and when they look in the direction of the sound, they see a ring set on a table. Malcolm picks the ring up and slips it onto Evelyn's finger. "My aunt will want to help with the wedding."

"I figured." Malcolm replies, laughing. Cupping Evelyn's face with his hands, Malcolm plants a light kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

 


End file.
